


Queen’s Revenge

by Reckless_Huntress2318



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant, how I feel it should end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckless_Huntress2318/pseuds/Reckless_Huntress2318
Summary: What if Daenerys had another crown to wear?





	Queen’s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting something. I dedicate this with all the love I have to Rae. You’re my inspiration Love.

Snow crunched under sturdy boots. Armor clinked as a short, fluid body glided across the scorched and melting earth. Bright, hot blue flames shot out from behind and even in front of the blonde. The woman didn’t stop until she was in front of the group on their knees. 

Daenerys smiled at the look of horror on the dark haired man’s face. 

“Hello Jon.”

She held up a hand and heard the whooshing as massive wings bent the air beneath their will. The ground wobbled as the ginormous body landed and the piercing shriek that filled the night made her smile even more than the heat that beat against her back. 

“I-I killed you!” the man shouted and wiggled about as he tried to break free from the undead holding him. 

Shaking her head, Daenerys stepped around him and looked at the flaming red locks and crown. She smiled sincerely at Sansa Stark. 

“Your Grace, how are you?”

Sansa looked at Dany with confidence and even her own smirk. She side eyed Jon before nodding her head. Dany chuckled as she lifted a hand and Sansa was turned loose to come stand beside the woman. Arya Stark stared at her sister with a knowing look. She looked at the wight holding her, then back at the two Queens before her. She took in her sister in her uncharacteristic black gown with red on the inlays, even the almost scale looking designs, that proudly boasted the Stark house banner. She looked over to the Night’s Queen who seemed to be wearing a wolf fur cape, all black draped across her shoulders and proudly boasted her dragon scale armor. She saw the almost matching braided hair, the soft crown that her sister wore that had small tells to dragons on the sides. The crown the platinum blonde wore dipped into her forehead and swept back as if dragon ridges sprouted from atop her head.

“Sansa?” Jon questioned, he cowered as the green dragon shrieked at the sound of his voice. 

The night seemed to grow darker around the two women as a massive muzzle appeared from the darkness above them. Hot breath washed over the group as bright purple eyes shined like beacons from within Drogon’s skull. Scarlet lips pulled back over sharp teeth that snapped as the dragon fought against the restraint his mother was putting on him. 

“Jon you did kill me. That was what was needed actually. Thank you. I was going to do so many bad things. I thank you even if my children seem to hold a grudge. You see the Night’s King”, here she paused before looking to Sansa who gave her a nod and stepped off to the now healed and almost fully alive Rhaegal, causing Dany to continue, “knew he was going to die that night. He needed too, so that I could take the throne per say. See, I’m not like the other’s. I can easily bring those dead back to life but also more sentient than He was. It was foretold I’d become the Princess that was Promised, just promised to this crown.”

Jon lunged suddenly towards the woman, breaking free from his captor and stumbling to his feet in front of her. Daenerys raised her hand against Drogon and smiled as Sansa rushed to his side and started softly whispering, helping relax the beast. Everyone gasped as the dragon settled back slightly and let out a soft purr. 

Dany watched the three as Rhaegal joined on Sansa’s other side, shielding her body with his massive green one. Jon sputtered before falling quiet. 

“That doesn’t explain my sister petting your Children.”

All eyes turned to Arya as she shrugged off the wight and stepped forward with an air of deference. Sansa looked to her sister and saw the trust within usually emotionless eyes. She nodded to herself and pat both dragons one last time, scraping her finger tips across their scales absorbing their heat. 

“This is true. You see Daenerys and I are wedded. We decided to break the wheel many moons before Jon assassinated my wife. Drogon brought her body to me, I supposedly buried her but I actually looked into how to bring her back when I stumbled upon a very old prophecy. So I forced the Children of the Forest to breathe life into her body.”

Dany stepped over to Arya and as a sign of major trust, cut her bindings with a dragon glass dagger before handing it to the younger woman. She turned her back to the girl and smiled as she saw her shiver after having touched her bare hand. 

“I’m not a Night’s Queen of ice, I feel that’s obvious. My Ice Queen is Sansa, my Queen of the North. I will always protect the pack. Now you Jon Snow are not part of the pack. You are a Dragon. You are mine to deal with.”

Flicking her wrist she had her mindless minions force everyone back. She smiled evilly and bared her own teeth that seemed to sharpen and her crown seemed to start glowing, like that of a burning forge. The shadows of ghost wings seemed to shift around her as the night became impenetrable to the naked eye. Drogon growled deeply and ghosted his spiked face across the air above her head as they both stepped forward. 

“I sentence you to death, Jon Snow.”

“I second this sentence, wholeheartedly.” Sansa states as she stood shoulder to shoulder with the Firey Queen.

Drogon opened his massive mouth and instead of the bright blue flames that normally would burn from within, an almost neon green grew until it was unleashed. The fire was intense, at first touch upon Jon’s flesh he didn’t have time to yell before it turned to ash. Within seconds, the man was no more than ashes in the wind, mixing with the snow he was named after. Both Queens stared before turning to each other. 

“You’ll be back yes?” Sansa questioned before leaning slightly into Rhaegal who nudged up against her. She smiled as she laid her side against the rough but incredibly warm snout. 

“Of course, Your Grace. I have a few more unfinished tasks to complete. Then I will be back to bring that unbearable wall down and truly let winter reign. The north will be protected from my wrath always, but it’s time we set things right.”

With that Daenerys leaned up and as she did so, the things that had sharpened and shown her true nature melted away and she kissed her wife who smiled into the hard nudge from the dragon beside her. 

“Jealous brat.”

“We shall be back my queen. I feel you have a lot of explaining to do. Rhaegal will be around if he is needed. I love you.”

As the Night’s Queen mounted Drogon, her undead army turned and melted into the darkness. Drogon roared loudly enough to shake the earth, joined by Rhaegal, and with a running start, launched into the sky. Green flames shot out across the blackness, marking the one of many who would fall before the Queen of the Dead.


End file.
